


sibling banter

by evaporated



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaporated/pseuds/evaporated
Summary: tommy and tubbo get in a small fight and cause chaos
Kudos: 8





	sibling banter

tubbo giggled as he watched the block on his phone lift over the sharp block below it, titling his phone to avoid the obstacles on his game as tommy watched over his shoulder. "can i play? please tubbo? you're the best brother ever", tommy whined to tubbo doing his best puppy dog eyes face.

tubbo looked at his twin, shaking his head, "no, im playing, use your own phone" tommy huffed, frustrated, "but my phones busted!"  
"well too bad for you then-", tubbo moved his phone out of tommys reach, only to have it snatched out of his hands. in retaliation, tubbo grabbed tommys phone, turning it on. "give me back my phone, tom!", he reached for his own phone, only to be shoved away. tubbo unknowingly called 111, but when he realized he freaked out and turned it off.

111 called back, and tubbo freaked out once more and handed the phone to tommy, who freaked out and gave it to techno, who was sitting on the couch watching them with an amused look. techno took the phone and answered it, speaking to the person on the phone. after a few moments of tubbo and tommy anxiously listening to their older brother talk to the operator, he stood and handed the phone to phil, who had walked in moments before. techno explained the situation, and phil nodded, speaking to the operator.

tommy watched as he hung up the phone, and phil asked for tubbos phone. he handed the phones to the respectful owners, chuckling. "how about you two go outside with wilbur or something rather than fight....", he spoke, to which tommy and tubbo reluctantly walked outside. techno stood in the doorway grinning, "losers."


End file.
